A Son's Vindication
by AidenSnapeSutcliff
Summary: Hermione Granger needs a lot of explaining to do to our Potion Master Severus Snape. And the real reason why she left the wizarding world for almost 11 yrs. M rated for future chapters
1. A Curious Vindicator

AN- I owe nothing all the credits go to J.K Rowling…..

**A Son's Vindication**

Sebastian Mathew Granger was thrilled, at last he is now at a right age to enter Hogwarts, of course he knew about Hogwarts! His grandmother and grandfather told him about the wizard community, actually his grandparents explained to him why he can do extraordinary things that normal kids couldn't do, but what bothers him the most is his mother for he knew that his mother was feeling the opposite thing that he is feeling right now.

He just couldn't understand why his mother wasn't thrilled; shouldn't she be proud of him? He felt a swell of pride inside him that he will be studying in the school that his mother graduated and maybe he could ask some of the professors about his father. For years he asked Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron and Even Aunt Ginny about his father, He isn't dumb he knew where babies came from and a baby needs a mother and a father in order to be conceive to this world, Damn he remembered the first time when he asked his mother about who is father is.

"_Mom, Can I ask you something?" Sebastian asked while kicking his soccer ball._

"_What is it Bastian?" Hermione replied, while cooking for dinner._

_Sebastian picked up his ball and started to sit down the chair near the stove, it was his time to ask his mother who his father his, mostly his friends have a father even Patrick his best friend asked him about his father and all he could answer is just a smile._

"_Mom, Can you tell me about my father?" he asked in softly that it came out like a whisper._

_Hermione Jean Granger the insufferable-know-it-all the woman who could answer all the questions, stared at her son, the day has come, she knew that she couldn't hide the truth forever. She took a deep breath and look at her son._

"_There are some things in this world Bastian that needs time for you to understand, and trust me, time will come and that all your questions will be answered; now be an angel and set the table. Your Uncle and Auntie's will be visiting us today" Hermione kissed Sebastian head._

"_Mom I'm 10 yrs. Old, you even told me that I'm already a big boy, Why is it because he doesn't want me?" Sebastian started to cry._

_Hermione Knelt down to his son and looked at him directly on his dark black eyes. My gosh! Every time I look at him, he reminds me of his father. He looks exactly as Severus she even thought that people would look at him and they would guess who Sebastian father is. It's been 10 yrs. Since the last time she saw him. She was so scared of his reaction that their one night stand resulted into something._

_She left the wizarding world fearing that Severus wouldn't accept her child, so she decided to hid Sebastian. She went to America and gave birth to Sebastian. After a year later she came back to England with Sebastian and explained everything to her friends why she left._

"_Sebastian, I love you so much but I told you before and I'll tell you again. Truth Takes Time, and I swear when the time comes I'll explain everything to you._

"SEBASTIAN!" a loud voice interrupted his thoughts, as he heard footsteps in the stairs and stopped at his bedroom door.

"SEBASTIAN, open up! It's us! Hugo and Albus!" the boys screamed while they pound through his doors.

Sebastian opened his door and was greeted by a huge tackle buy Hugo and Albus. Hugo Weasley is the only son of his Uncle Ron and Aunt Luna. Albus Severus Potter is also the youngest son of Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny.

"Hey! Basty, Do you think I can be a quidditch star like my father" asked by Hugo while lying in Sebastian Bed.

"Well, you could count me out I know my father is the youngest seeker, but I think I'll skip the family throne, I can't handle being with James all the time" Albus said while playing the soccer ball of Sebastian.

" All I could say is your lucky, you have siblings and you know your father, Mom wouldn't tell me what is his name all I know is they met in Hogwarts" Sebastian replied.

That was the only information he knew about his father, he heard Uncle Ron and his mom taking about it. He was just curious about his father, what does he look like? Every time Uncle Remus would come to visit him with Teddy. Uncle Remus would tell him that he is the complete replica of his father.

"Earth to Sebastian" Hugo said while throwing a pillow on his head

(3 weeks later)

It was Sebastian first time entering the Diagon Alley. They first went to Flourish & Blotts to buy the books and things he needed, then they want to Ollivanders were he got his first wand. And then continued wandering the Diagon Alley.

"Mom, Can I have a pet owl" Sebastian asked his mother while they were shopping in the Diagon alley for school supplies.

"Yeah sure Bastian after we have our lunch in the Leaky Cauldron" His mother answered him, when suddenly he noticed he bumped on someone a tall man with a pale, pointed face, sleek white-blond hair, and stone grey eyes.

"Well, Miss Hermione Granger what a pleasure to see you here, it's been a long time" the man answered his mother.

"The pleasure is all mine Draco, I see so this is Scorpius?" Hermione asked while looking at a boy holding Draco Malfoy's hands.

"Yeah!, and the kid is? " While looking at a Pale, Thin, Black Haired Boy.

"My name is not kid, My Name is Sebastian" looking at Draco with a very familiar scowl on his face.

"Feisty isn't he father?" a little version of Draco replied with a smug written all over his face.

"I'm sorry about that Draco, Scorpius, Sebastian, apologize to them, Draco was just asking" Hermione raised her voice while putting her hands in waist.

" Its ok Hermione , you know boys, Nice meeting you Sebastian, Hermione but I think Scorpio and I need to go I can see the Astoria is already looking for us" Draco replied seeing that Astoria is waving to them.

Draco and Scorpius said their farewells and Sebastian couldn't help to feel sorry to them it's just he is so hungry at the same time excited to buy a new pet owl. And Mr. Draco and his son is keeping them from doing their task and plus the beginning of the school year is fast approaching.

"Sebastian, that was rude" Saying this while dragging her son in the Leaky Cauldron.

Sebastian was going to same something but he decided to kept his mouth shut, he doesn't want his mother to get pissed off. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw his friends and uncle already in the Leaky Cauldron.

Severus Snape, Potion Master of Hogwarts was enjoying reading the book that he bought in the Hogsmeade, while drinking a bottle of wine that Headmaster Albus Dumbledor had given to him last Christmas. Knowing that the first day of school was tomorrow.

"Uncle Severus, I have the potion ingredients that you requested" Draco held out the bag. Thinking that should he or shouldn't he tell his godfather that he saw Hermione Granger in the Diagon Alley with a kid that looked exactly just like his godfather.

"Thank You Draco, I presume that Scorpius is excited for the sorting tomorrow?" Severus replied while he reached to the bag

"Uncle what's to be excited about, we all know that he will be sorted into slytherin" Draco replied.

"Perhaps you are right Draco, but mind you, I heard that Weasley and Potter son is starting at Hogwarts this tearm" Sipping his wine while continue reading his book.

"You forgot to add something, Granger son is also attending, Just saw them in the Diagon Alley a couple of hours ago" Draco eyed at his godfather, he knew that his uncle had a certain feelings for the insufferable-know-it-all.

" has a son?" Severus closed his book and put the book in the table in front of him.

"Yeah, she has, you didn't know? " Draco poured himself a wine and drank it while guessing what is on his godfather's mind.

"No, I never saw her since 11yrs. Ago" Severus replied with a hint of regret of his voice.

Draco rosed up from the chair and started heading up the the door. He turned around and looked at his godfather.

" I think you should get to know the kid more, but before that don't call him kid he get's pissed off easily, His name is Sebastian by the way" Draco started heading out the room.


	2. From Right To Wrong

AN- I owe nothing all the credits go to J.K Rowling…..

I want to give a big shout out to CGinny, LemonDropsWoolSucks and Muggle Mom for the reviews of this story!

Italic Fonts are for flash backs

The Granger, Weasly, Lupin and Potter clan decided to have a little adventure before the kids starts their term in Hogwarts. Arthur and Molly Weasley insisted to go the beach in order for the kids to hang around with the muggles. The Sun was shining brightly without any hint of rain to pour; everybody was having fun even Sebastian.

Hermione and Ginny decided to stay at the cottage to watch their belongings while the others went for a swim. Ginny noticed the change of Hermione's facial expression when Mr. and Mrs. Granger asked if Sebastian's knows anything about his father. She could tell that her friend was losing her grip, she should have told Snape the truth years ago.

"_Mione, Bastian entering Hogwarts right?" Mrs. Granger asked while looking at her grandson._

"_Yes, he is mom and he is pretty excited, the classes starts in about three days from now" Her daughter answered while pretending to be reading the Daily Prophet._

"_Do you think it's about time we told Sebastian that one of his mentor's is his father? You owe him the truth, I'm sure he would understand after all he is a smart boy" Mrs. Granger said._

"_Yeah I'm sure he will be thrilled to meet Sebastian, after all he seduced you to sleep with him" Mr. Granger intervenes with a sarcastic tone of his voice._

"_Dad, how many times I have to tell you that he never seduced me, we were drunk! He knows nothing about Sebastian, I rob him the opportunity of becoming a father, remember? I was the one who decided to hide Sebastian" Hermione pleaded to her parents._

"_Well, from the stories that I heard he isn't a "father figure" either. He torments you, Harry and Ronald when you are still his students; I can't imagine him raising a son as decent as you raised Sebastian, and he slept with you then leaves you without any note or excuse? What kind of a person does that? "Mr. Granger replied with a serious tone._

"_That's the whole point of a One Night Stand Dad!" Hermione raised her voice as well. "And if merlin gave me a chance to change things I would do it all over again, I never regretted having Sebastian and I'm sure you don't either"._

"_Never did I regret for having him as a grandson Mione, it's just I think it's for the best for Sebastian to study here in a normal school. It's not good for him to know his father, I don't want him to think that he was conceive by a mistake" Mr. Granger stated._

"_Dad, He is growing up! He's been asking me about question about his father; Sooner or Later he will know the truth" Hermione answered._

"_Then tell him is father is dead! End of discussion! If you let him be a part of Sebastian life it would only scar the child I don't want my grandson to end up like him" Mr. Granger replied to his daughter._

"_Yeah! right! And what I am going to tell him when he notices the resemblance of him and Severus? And it's not Severus fault, he is a war hero dad, he saved all our lives too." Hermione said._

"_And I can see that you are still protecting him after what he had done to you" Mr. Granger looked at her daughter._

"_Oh Stop it you Two! Sebastian would hear you, William it's your daughter life, let her decide it's her choice." Mrs. Granger stood in between her daughter and husband._

"_I'm just saying Hermione that I don't want that bloke near my grandson, I love Sebastian so much that I couldn't stand to see him get hurt, and if that bloke hurt him in what so ever ways I kill him with my bare hands, and I don't even care if he is the most powerful wizard" Mr. Granger said firmly._

_Hermione looked straight in her father's eyes and said "Don't worry dad, I will never let him hurt Sebastian" _

"I see that Sebastian is not the only one who receives a letter from Hogwarts?" Ginny said while looking at the kids playing.

"How did you know?" Hermione replied without even bother looking up, she was so interested in reading the novel that she bought from the bookstore.

"I have my sources and Sebastian is entering the gates of Hogwarts in three days, which means all the Professors including Snape would see the resemblance, I mean look at him Hermione! He is like a miniature version of Snape" Ginny said while kicking the sand of her sandals.

"And tell him what Ginny?, Hey Severus remember the night that we got really drunk in The Ministry Ball and decided to have a one night stand apparently I forgot to drink the contraceptive potion!" Hermione hissed at her best friend. Until now her friends still questioned her decision, she never regretted what happened that night.

"Whoa! No need to get mad Hermione, I'm just saying that he needs a little warning, I'm sure he needs it" Ginny said with a grin on her face.

Hermione smiled to her best friend. Ginny was the first one to know about her getting pregnant luckily Ginny supported her all the way; she even helped Hermione to explain to everybody about her condition.

"Are you going to accept the Headmaster's Proposal?" Ginny giggled.

Hermione starred at her best friend and said "If it's the only way I could keep Sebastian from getting hurt, then maybe I will"

She looked at Harry, Ronald, Remus, Arthur and Her Father who is trying to do their best in beating the younger team Sebastian, James, Albus, Teddy and Hugo in a game of soccer. While Her Mother, Molly, Lily, Rose and Nymphadora was cheering for the kids to win. The Twins George and Fred were laughing their ass off when the ball got in the little net they made with Ronald being a gate keeper.

"Guess you're losing your touch Ron-Ron" George screamed. While re in acting the act with Fred.

They all laughed.

Albus Dumbledor, Headmaster of Hogwarts was eating one of the chocolate frogs that Minerva kindly bought to him on his birthday. He was also shocked to learn about Sebastian.

"_Albus is this true?" Minerva asked while handling out a paper to the Headmaster._

"_I'm afraid it is Minerva, I see we will still have a Golden trio this school year" Albus Replied with a grin written all over his face._

He thought about his colleague the head of slytherin house Severus Snape, he just received the reply that Miss Granger sent to him this morning. after reading the letter he was relieved to find out that Miss Granger accepted his proposal. He just needed to find way to admit the love birds that they love each other.

He even told Minerva about his plan and gladly Minerva supported him, for him Severus is like a son he never had, he poured out his tea and continue eating his chocolate frogs. Severus Snape would never know what hit him.

Severus Snape was pacing back and forth, Hermione Granger has a son? Or is it Draco just fooling him around thinking it his? Or maybe he is just paranoid? Last information he got about the girl was she left London to pursue her dreams in studying to a University. He just learned a couple of days ago that Miss Granger has a son? That can't be right he was so sure that he was the first one to touch her and plus he knew she enjoyed it as much as he did. He hated to admit the fact that he was falling in love to the insufferable know it all it's been 11 years and she still haunts him in his dreams. So he decided it was time to pay a little visit to the Weasley hoping to get a little information about Miss Granger son.

Hold on for a second a SON? He was grateful that he survived the Final Battle between the Dark lord and the annoying boy named potter, but a SON? That is too much blessing isn't it? His own blood and flesh, but he couldn't understand why Hermione never told him about this! Of course Hermione wouldn't tell him the truth knowing that he would freak out he knew nothing about being a father.

He was about to leave the dungeon when a tall, blond woman greeted him on his door.

"Aren't you happy to see me Severus?" the blond woman smiled to the potion master

Severus Snape thought how much more surprises he have to deal this year.

Need help! I need a co-writer who is good at writing a Smut about Hermione and Severus One night stand PM me if you are interested! Thank you…..


	3. Hogwarts

This is it!

AN- I owe nothing all the credits go to J.K Rowling…..

Don't need to sue me I'm poor lolzzz

"Mum, can I bring my toys with me?" Sebastian asked while seeing his mother packing his things.

"You're going to school Bastian, not an outing" His mother remarked.

"I know mum, but what if I got bored?" Sebastian said while using his charm in begging

"Don't give me that look Sebastian you know it's for your own good" Hermione replied pretending to be ignoring her son.

"Please mom promise I'll just bring one please, please, please" Sebastian pleaded.

Hermione look at her son, which was her weakness every time his son pleaded to her using his eyes she lost her control in disciplining her son. Her son was her kryptonite. She stared at her son finally she gave up!

"Fine you win Sebastian; you can bring one of your toys but only one ok?" Hermione said why zipping the last bag they need to bring.

"YES!" Sebastian screamed while going to his toy room.

Sebastian came back a little later after he sorted his favorite toys and decided to bring his batman action figure. Hermione cast a spell using her wand to shrink their trunks.. Yes! Their trunks, She has been recently hired by Hogwarts as a Muggle Studies Teacher. She just told Sebastian about an hour ago and it seems that her son is thrilled knowing that her mother will accompany him to Hogwarts.

Xoxoxoxoxox

The Potter ,Lupin, Weasley and Granger Family arrived together at the King's Cross Station in London knowing that the train will leave in 11:00 am.

"I guess this is it Hermione, our children is now going to Hogwarts" Harry Potter said while looking at James tormenting Hugo, James and Sebastian.

"Funny isn't it Harry, I recalled the time we first met in Hogwarts Express and now are children will be leaving us" Remus said while looking at the Golden Trio.

"Yeah, remember the time harry when we used dad's car and crash to the whopping willows? And the greasy git gave us 2 months of detention!" Ron said while laughing but he stopped when he noticed Hermione looking at him.

Their conversation was interrupted when the train sounds for its departure, their parents bid their children goodbyes. Most especially Harry Potter which he warned his Eldest son James to stop tormenting his younger brother Albus.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Inside the Hogwarts Express Hermione was reading a book while James still continue to tease Albus about the possibilities of being sorted to Slytherin.

"Al! Maybe you'll be sorted to slytherin! Do you know that Slytherin excels in dark arts!, and yeah your head of the house is a vampire!" James said while laughing at his younger brother.

"Hey! Dad said that not all Slytherin are mean! And guess what James I'd rather be in Slytherin knowing that I'll be far away from you!" Albus screamed at his elder brother.

"James, Stop it you know it's not true, I'm going to tell your father about this" Hermione said while looking at james.

"What! The head of the House of Slytherin is a vampire?" Hugo asked while raising his voice.

"It's no true SHugo, James just scaring you kids off" Hermione said while continuing to read her book.

"It's true Aunt Hermione, Dad told me to stay away from Professor Snape cause he is mean, snarky and unfair. Plus he favored Slytherin more than Gryffindors!" Hugo said.

"Ok, that doesn't prove anything he is a vampire" Albus remarked.

"After he's nightly rounds he spend his time in the Astronomy Tower and turns into a bat then all the student he caught after curfew he sucks their blood" James said while sounding like a spooky.

"JAMES, Stop that!" Hermione said it dropping the book in her lap.

"But Auntie, Dad told us -" Hugo never finished his sentence when Hermione countered.

"No buts Hugo, You should respect your professors, even if I am your aunt it doesn't mean I'll not punish you if you disrespected my colleagues" Hermione reprimanded Hugo

Sebastian woke up from his deep sleep when he heard his mom reprimanding James, he just couldn't get it why can't they just all fell asleep of course he was tired the train trip was boring, he just went out the compartment to use the loo. He passed one of the compartments and saw a huge tall man with a beard, frankly at first he freaked out! But when the tall man helped him locate the loo and smiled at him. All his fears were gone. And then sleep ruled his body.

Sebastian woke up, when the train stopped they all exited in the train when Sebastian notice the huge tall man which was now hugging his mother. He notices the students exiting the train and the older students were separated to them. He look up the sky and notice a huge bird that has blank, white, shining eyes, dragonish face and a great leathery wings. He noticed that they have carriages connected on their bodies.

"Sebastian, I need you to follow the other students ok, I can't go with you right now, but I promise you that I will see you inside the school" Hermione said kneeling to her son and hugging him.

"Ok Mum! I'll see you there" Sebastian replied cheerfully.

Hermione stood and left her son and bid goodbye, Hermione knew that this is the moment Sebastian would meet his father. After 11 yrs. She would see the father of his son, she just hoped Severus would understand and listen to her explanations.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sebastian was so amazed with the place when the big doors of Hogwarts, At the end of the door he notice a an old woman who wore a weird cap on her head. He noticed that the old woman keeps on staring at him. What's her problem?. Is he not wearing the proper outfit? He made a mental note to read again the Hogwarts Letter. But he was certain that he was required to wear a long dark coat.

"Good evening to everyone, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Welcome to Hogwarts before you enter to this doors you will be sorted into 4 Houses namely Gryffindor, Hupplepuff , Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room, any questions?" Minerva asked while looking at one particular child.

"Yeah professor McGonagall, I have a question" the blond boy said while raising his hands.

Sebastian noticed the kid he met In the Diagon Alley. What was his name again? It sounds like scorpion? Opps. Yeah it's Scorpius. Sebastian notice the the kid was as tall as he is but he was a little inch taller.

"What is it ?" Minerva asked while staring at the boy.

"When can we eat? I'm famished" the blond boy said

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoox

The First year student formed a straight line while Minerva called their names, Sebastian was excited. He knew that his mother was sorted to Gryffindor of course he knew that his mom was sorted in Gryffindor, assuming that his father is also a Gryffindor.

His thoughts were interrupted when Albus whispered to his ear and said

"Bastian, You're mother is sitting in the Head Table" Albus whispered softly.

Sebastian looked at his mother and smiled, Hermione replied with a nod and smiled back to her son. A pair of dark black eyes was watching them at a distance. He saw the interaction between the mother and the son. He was jealous knowing that there was no doubt that the kid was his; He couldn't even touch his own son. The kid was too tall for his age, he has dark brown straight hair but what make him more like his, the black eyes that the boy has.

"Severus, Darling, We should go now, I'm hungry we don't want to miss the sorting hat" The blond girl said while holding Severus arm, and all could Severus do was grunt.

Hermione Granger was nervous when she saw Prof. Severus Snape entered the great hall but her eyes lingered more to the woman which was beside Severus, She was beautiful no doubt but what was she doing near with Severus?. Severus took a seat in the right wing of Headmaster Dumbledor chair.

Severus ignored Hermione stares while the blond woman took a seat next to Severus and smiled to the student in a flirty way.

Then the crowd fell into silence when the sorting hat was placed in the middle of the room and begun singing the song:

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<em>

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<em>

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<em>

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<em>

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<em>

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<em>

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<em>

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<em>

After the sorting hat sang its song. Prof Minerva McGonagall started calling out the names of the first year students. And Hermione Granger and Severus Snape have the same question.

What House will Sebastian Mathew Granger will be sorted to?

Xoxoxoxoxox

The song sang by the sorting hat is the original song in HP movie you can find the full link here

.com/wiki/Sorting_Hat just borrowed it.


	4. Questions and Half Answers

AN- I owe nothing all the credits go to J.K Rowling…..

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"When I call your names, please move forward and sit in the stool in front of you" Minerva said while reading started reading the name in the scrolls.

"Samantha Longbottom"

"GYRFFINDOR"

"Marcus Harry Samson"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Severus Snape sighed, again he just saw the offspring of Neville Longbottom guess he needs to double his orders. Knowing that the child's father is the King of Exploding Cauldrons. He glanced at his son, it seems that Sebastian was not pay attention to the name calling cause he was busy observing the other people inside the room.

Sebastian's eyes fell on the Gryffindor table when he saw James Potter and Teddy Lupin seated next to each other. Then he noticed again that old woman, keep glancing at him, He looked at his mother, Wait a minute why was his mother keep on stealing looks on the thin man seated beside the long bearded guy?. Until their eyes meet, looking at each other Severus Snape was the one who first broke the stare.

" Scorpius Mafoy"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Hugo Weasley"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Albus Severus Potter"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The clapping stop, they just couldn't believe it! A potter sorted in Slytherin! Of course James was embarrassed he knew that he was the first potter to the sorted in Slytherin, but when the first person clapped, Albus looked to see who is it, He saw James and smiled

"That's my little Bro!" James screamed and the Great Hall clapped.

"Sebastian Mathew Granger" Minerva called the last name in the scroll, she was excited where would the sorting hat placed Sebastian, Knowing that his parents where sorted in the 2 rival house. Either he will be in Gryffindor or Slytherin.

Sebastian walked slowly and sat on the stool, when the sorting hat was placed in his head, he was surprised when it's started talking to him.

"Hmm, Very Difficult, It seems that you are brave but quite ambitious also, you are really your father's son" the sorting hat said.

"You knew my FATHER?" asked Sebastian.

"Of course I DO BOY!, I have sorted both your parents!" The sorting hat replied.

"Then who is HE?, I need to know who is he?" Sebastian Pleaded.

"It's not in my business to attend to" the sorting hat replied.

Hermione Granger was nervous, she knew that Sebastian and the Sorting Hat was talking, He was nervous for the fact that the sorting hat would tell him who his father is. She glanced at Severus to see him staring at Sebastian then he turned his head and looked at Hermione. Their eyes met knowing that by now Severus knows that Sebastian is his son.

Then a loud laugh was released by the sorting hat and said loudly.

"My boy you have the same wit as your father! You maybe the son of a Granger but you certainly are fitted to be sorted in".

This is the moment Severus was waiting all night long, how much he wanted to get to know his son, he doesn't even care if he is sorted into any of the houses.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Severus Snape stood up from his chair and clapped with pride and joy, Sebastian was amazed by the thin man's reaction. Then he thought he must be a cousin or something related to his father, he had a plan he need to talk to Professor Severus Snape he remember the conversation that he had with the sorting hat.

"Guess, You're gene is much stronger than , Severus?" Dumbledor said while looking at Sebastian heading towards slytherin table and choose the sit next to Albus.

"He's my son Headmaster, There is no doubt in my mind that he is not mine" the potion master replied. He seated, he was so proud that his son was sorted in slytherin. At least he doesn't have to worry being fair to Gryffindor.

Sebastian keep on thinking trying to put the pieces of the puzzle sure the sorting hat gave him some clue about who is he's father.

"_It's not my business to attend to" the sorting hat replied._

"_You're just like everybody else! You wouldn't tell me who my father is!" Sebastian said while raising his voice._

"_And I see you have your father's attitude also!" the sorting hat laughed._

"_Let's just get on with it, it useless talking to you!" Sebastian was losing his patience._

"_You really are you father's son, I suggest you start asking questions to Professor Snape" the sorting hat replied._

"_Who? Professor Snape? Who on earth is that?" Sebastian asked._

"_it's up to you to find out" the sorting hat said but before Sebastian could ask again, the hat screamed _

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

Xoxoxoxoxoxxo

I finally found my co-writer for the SMUT.. Coming Soon

Sorry about the short update…. It's just that I am busy making 3d swan


	5. THE Astronomy Tower

AN- I owe nothing all the credits go to J.K Rowling…..

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

THE Astronomy Tower

The minute after the sorting ended, Hermione Granger excited the Great Hall before anyone else. She just couldn't face Severus just yet. After all that she has done, she took Severus rights to raise his own child, maybe she was scared of his reaction? But at least now, she can sleep tonight, without any dreams of Severus Snape trying to kill her. For 11 years Severus haunted her dreams, it was either trying to kill her or watching Severus and Sebastian playing with each other. She couldn't admit to herself that she was falling in love, no scratch that she was INLOVE with SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE, her snarky old bastard professor.

She went on the long winding stairs of Hogwarts up heading to the Astronomy Tower, oh! How much she love spending time here as a student, even though it's dark the moonlight shine brightly which serves as a light. When she arrived she was shocked to notice a tall man sitting in the window. Hermione Granger was about run, but he has caught her hands all pull her towards him.

"Nice meeting you again Ms. Granger?" Snape asked while a hint of anger of his voice.

"Let me go Severus!" Hermione tried to pull her hands away from Severus grip.

"YOU have a lot of explaining to do! Apparently you are not as Smart as I thought you are" Severus replied while dragging down the stairs.

"ME? You're the one who left me the morning after, and ignore me after what happened, how am I supposed to tell you the you got me pregnant when you won't even bother to talk to me?" Hermione screamed while still attempting to get away from Severus grip.

"LET ME GO SEVERUS!, You're HURTING ME!" Hermione struggles at Severus vice grip.

"You were supposed to take a contraceptive potion woman! which I left in the cabinet!" Severus replied, he finally let go of Hermione hands.

"You were my first DUMB ASS! How was I supposed to know that it was a contraceptive potion! And wait how about you? You should have told me before we slept together, or maybe all you were thinking was where to stick your prick!" Hermione replied with a loud voice. She was supposed to say sorry to him but all change when the git insulted her.

"How am I supposed to know that you're a virgin? I thought you're knocking up Weasley or that Bulgarian athlete? Severus countered while looking at the alleys, seeing that nobody was around he faced Hermione again but she had already slap him on the face.

"How dare you? Are you accusing me of being a slut?" Hermione replied with a tear on her eyes.

Merlin that hurts! Severus thought his face was throbbing of pain, but his heart hurts worst.

Severus looked Hermione right in the eyes and said

"Do you think I am that heartless? I know that I've been a bastard, I've have treated my entire student's unkindly; I favored Slytherin all over the other Houses. But do you think I would do that to my son? My own blood and flesh? My father was cruel to me; I know how it feels to be alone in this world without anybody loving you back, and being treated different. I don't want my son to experience that" Severus answered.

Hermione was about to say something, she saw a tall blond woman heading towards them. She looked at Severus.

"Severus? Darling? Is that you?" the blond girl asked while staring at Hermione.

"I have been looking all over for you, Guess you have a company" Amanda raised her eyebrows.

Severus turned around facing the blond woman. Jealousy was written all over her face. He should have never said yes to make Amanda stay with him In Hogwarts but his mother was persistent demanding them to spend time to each other and "Get to know more".

"Amanda, I told you to stay in the quarters" Severus said.

"I was heading there but I decided to have a little rounds in Hogwarts, because you won't gave me a tour" Amanda replied while looking at Severus and smiled.

"Ms. Granger, I have to go, well take again tomorrow about my proposal" Severus looked Hermione.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Darling? Guess I'll have to do that, I'm Amanda Wright, Severus fiancée" Amanda held out her hands to Hermione Granger.

Fiancée? Severus is engage? Guess her fairytale fantasy was over. She took the hands and performs a handshake.

"I'm Hermione Jean Granger, I'm the new Muggle Teacher here" Hermione let's go her hands and smiled to the woman. Of course it was fake smile. Well, guess it was her price to pay, she should had figure it out while they entered together in the great hall.

Well this is awkward, Severus thought. Damn his father setting him up with this insufferable woman, He didn't want to be engaged with her. But he grew tired of his parents asking him to get married and produce an heir to the Snape's Family. When he went home to the Snape Manor, He was shocked that his parents have already chosen a bride for him.

"Ms. Granger, excuse us but it's getting late, Amanda let's go" Severus said starting to walk away from the two women leaving Amanda behind.

"Pleasure meeting you Ms. Granger, I am so happy to meet you in person, Thank you for saving us" Amanda smiled and followed Severus.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"This is the Slytherin Common Room, We are in the dungeon, Our House Ghost is Bloody Baron so, and you'll be seeing him often around here. If you have any problems approach us Kate or Me Arthur as your Prefect. The password is Zwadderich, don't forget your password it's the only access you have to enter the common room besides from the back entrance of our Head of the House Professor Severus Snape, You may go now to your respective rooms, Class starts early tomorrow, Have a pleasant evening" Arthur said while leaving the first years alone the quarters.

"And oh! by the way all the breakfast, lunch and dinner are served in the Great Hall there will be no extra privilege or what so ever. Our rooms are in the end of the hall" kate point out the hall.

Sebastian smiled at to Albus

"Too bad Al, Hugo got separated to us, I never thought I would be sorted in Slytherin" Sebastian said while preparing his bed.

"Yeah I was shocked too but I was kind seeing it coming, I was named after our Head of the House Professor name it seems Dad likes him" Al yawned.

"Do you know anything about Prof. Snape Al?" Seabstian asked.

"Well Basty, From what I heard from James and Uncle Ron, He was a war hero, he fought with Dad, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione during the great war, he was also their teacher here and he kinda dislikes everybody" Al replied while trying to keep awake.

That's it! If Professor Snape was her mum's mentor, he must have known who his father is no wonder the sorting hat told him to talk to Professor Snape. At last he would meet his father. I don't even care if he is in Askaban I just want to know his name or to see his face even if it's just a picture.

"Al, what's first class tomorrow?" Sebastian asked while peaking at the sheets.

"Al?, Albus?" Sebastian asked while throwing a pillow at his friend.

"Hmm.. Go to sleep Bastian, I'm tired can we talk in the morning" Albus replied while throwing back the pillow to Sebastian.

Sebastian turned on his ipod and started listening to the songs, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I told you to stay here in the quarters, after dinner" Severus was pissed off; damn this woman just won't listen to him. On the first place he never agreed to marry this woman! But he had to admit the only positive side on having a fiancée is always getting laid.

"What's up with you and that Granger girl Severus?" Amanda asked while removing her clothes.

"NOTHING! I'm just welcoming her, in Hogwarts" Severus answered while pouring himself a wine.

Amanda Wright always get what she wants, she knew something was up with her fiancée and that Granger girl. Severus was hers! No one is allowed to touch him except her, for the past few months she had develop a certain feelings for him even though he keeps on ignoring her. He was a great lover and sometimes a gentleman.

When she was first introduce to Severus, she has to admit she was only interested in the Snape family wealth, of course she was rich she came from a pureblood family. But it would make her richer if she married Severus. But when she spend more and more time with Severus especially the time when she twisted her ankles while following him in the Forbidden Forest. Severus carried her back in Hogwarts.

She turns around only wearing her bra and knickers and approached to Severus sitting on his lap and started nibbling on his ears and kissing his neck.

"Stop it Amanda! I am not in the mood" Severus stood up and left Amanda alone on the couch.

Severus Snape stripped his clothes and put on his boxers he crawled in the bed, he was exhausted it was his first time seeing his son; he doesn't need a paternity test. The boy is really a Snape, thank god he didn't inherited the prince nose and Hermione Granger, it was the first time he saw her after 11 years, she didn't change, the reason why he left Hermione and ignored her was because he was falling In love with the insufferable know it all adding to the problem she was his student before. Now he needs to make a plan. First, to make Sebastian acknowledge him as father, Second, to vanish Amanda from his life and third is to make Hermione Granger fall in love with him.

Sebastian Mathew Granger, how would the boy react if he would know that his father is his professor and head of the house?

Contented to the idea of his plan he doze off and fell asleep.

Amanda entered the bedroom sometime later, she was furious! It was the first time Severus declined to sleep with her! She crawled in the bed listening at Severus breathing. She looked at him and kissed his forehead and laid his head on his chest.

Xoxoxox

A little foot note

Severus Snape is a pureblood and this fanfic and he is rich

His parents are alive and Amanda Wright is his fiancée

thank you all for the reviews….


	6. Potion Master and His Know It All Son

Disclaimer: I owe nothing.. all the credits go to J.k rowling..

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Potions 101**

" Albus, Have you seen my quill?" Sebastian asked while trying to wake up his best friend.

"Give it a rest bastian! Classes don't start in an hour. We can try looking for it after we ate breakfast" Albus ranted.

"Well, unlike you, Prepare my things before classes starts" Sebastian replied after a frustrated search in his bed.

"You do realize Sebastian; the quill is in your trunk?" Albus smiled while attempting to struggle off to bed.

Sebastian opened his trunk and voila! The quill was there

He took it out from the trunk and raised the quill pointing it directly to Albus and said

"What is my quill doing in the trunk? I remembered it was placed in by backpack?"

Bullocks! Albus taught he should beat the hell out of David! He forgot to place the quill back to Sebastian's backpack then he said "Yeah, umm funny thing happened last night, while you were asleep, Me and the guys can't fall asleep and we decided to play a muggle game called "Monopoly" and the game required listing your scores and everybody was so lazy in getting a quill so we taught we could borrow yours" Albus was putting a pillow in front of him, in case of emergency if something Sebastian would throw at him.

Sebastian smirked "Why are you covering your face with a pillow?"

Albus Replied "For safety purposes, I know how much you hated other people touching your stuff"

Sebastian thought of the cleverest idea "What makes you think you that I would threw something at you"

"You won't?" Albus dropped the pillow on his faced and smirked.

That was a shocker! Oh wait a Minute! Bloody Hell! He's planning something sneaky, I'm DEAD Albus thought.

"Of course I won't, I'm gonna do something different" Sebastian smiled and whispered

"Titilando"

A loud laughter was heard in the dungeons.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus Snape was furious, he needs to talk to that bushy haired Gryffindor, and problem is he couldn't find a way to be alone with her. Either she is with their son or his so called fiancée is with him. Blasted that woman she was so lucky this first week. He need to find a way to get to talk with Hermione without people taking pictures of them.

"Severus, are you going to accompany me to Madam Malkins? I need to choose what dress should I wear in our wedding and I need you to help me choose what robes you are going to wear for the reception". She put her hairbrush and the dresser and observes her fiancé through the reflection of the mirror.

Severus was playing with the snitch he just recently confiscated to the Gryffindor students, He was thinking about his son Sebastian, His Son? It was still weird? Oh well! At least he turned out to be great he was raised by his mother together with his uncle that potter boy and red headed weasel surely they taught Sebastian some tricks and information about quiditch. He needs to make an appointment to his headboy to help Sebastian get in the quiditch.

"Severus? SevERUS? SEVERUS!" Amanda threw the book across the room which landed on Snape lap.

"I know how much you hate about this marriage Severus but would it really kill you to at least try to make this situation more convenient? Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

"You were asking me if I would accompany you to Madam Malkins "He paused and thought for a while

"The answer is NO" he let go of the snitch and let it wandered around the chamber.

Amanda stood up and pick up the wedding brochure that was in the table and started to flip it page by page

"You do realize that this is a Wedding Ceremony Right? So it means that WE are getting Married There is no YOU or I only US"

"You seem so every enthusiastic about this marriage? How about let just stop this madness before we decide to kill each other" Snape grabbed his cloak and excited the room before Amanda could hex him.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

"WEASLEY! POTTER! GRANGER! You're 2 minutes late from the class, Would you care to explain why?"

Severus Snape was shocked when he noticed the seat, where his son is supposed to be sitting was empty his heart beats fast thinking that something happened to his son. He was about to ask Scorpius when a knock was heard from the door, he stood from his desk and opened the door. Just as he taught it was just a deja vu "THE GOLDEN TRIO WAS BORN AGAIN" but this time there was a potter, a weasly and of course a granger/snape. Well at least he was fine.

"We are deeply sorry professor, but we got lost" Albus was tugging Hugo's robes.

"Yeah, I'm mean sir. Professor we got lost, luckily Hagrid found us "Hugo said and kicked Sebastian's foot.

"Ouch!" Sebastian screamed and glared at Hugo.

"Mr. Granger? What's wrong" Snape faced his son with an obvious concern look at his eyes.

"Nothing Professor an ant just bit me" Sebastian quickly replied.

"An ant?" Severus Snape smirked.

"yes sir an ant, sorry about it professor" Sebastian replied and lowered his head down, his eyes was now staring at his shoes.

"Very well, get inside we are starting to brew some potions!" Severus scowled at the boys.

The boys scrambled to get inside and took the only vacant seat which was in front.

Snape started his speech

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact history of potion-making, As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this magic, How very few of you cloth-headed young dolts will understand the beauty of the soft simmering cauldron and its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that steal through human veins, bewitching the body and ensnaring the mind. I can teach you how to bottle fame and glory, decant power, stopper death - but how few of you dunderheads will be able to learn"

Every student was now petrified of Snape except of the two namely Scorpius Malfoy and Sebastian Granger.

", tell me what key ingredients are needed to create Antidote to Common Poisons?"

"I have no idea sir" Albus whispered.

"Well, How about you Mr. Weasley?"

"Horned Slugs?" Hugo answered.

"10 points from Gryffindor, Just like your father. Always Guessing" Snape snapped.

Sebastian raised his hands up in the air, Snape eyed his son and nod.

"Very Well Granger, Kindly help your friends"

"The key ingredients in making the potion sir is Bezoar,Mistletoe Berries and Unicorn Horn"

Severus Snape was impressed, well actually he was not surprised knowing that his son was as curious as Hermione is.

"20 points from slytherin! Based from the given information of Mr. Granger you will be brewing an Antidote for Common Poisons the instructions are in the board"

Everybody scrambled to start making the potion, after the classes ended Severus Snape deducted a total of 30 points from Gryffindor because of Longbottom daughter and her partner David. Severus Snape slowly approaches the desk of his son and pick up the glass phials and examine the potion. At least the boy inherited some of genes. He smiled to himself

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione Granger was pacing back and forth to her quarters, today was a beautiful day it was Sunday the students are all in the garden or in the quiditch pit playing. She had been avoiding Snape luckily she survived the week. But she knew that she and Snape need a closure about Sebastian, sooner or later Sebastian would discover the truth about his real father and frankly she was scared to death.

Scared to death that what if Sebastian wouldn't understand, She can't bear the fact of her and Sebastian arguing they rarely argued and Hermione knows how fragile and short tempered her son is

Perhaps it was a time for confrontation.

CONFRONTATION, that's a difficult word to say, it means that all the memories she had hidden would came back flashing to her mind. There was no doubt that she loved Severus Snape, that was the reason why she selpt with hi right because of the stupid school girl crush to her professor. Luckily she has her sources told her that Severus fiancée Amanda was not in the school grounds today and Sebastian is busy playing with Hugo and Albus.

She headed down the dungeon and knock and was greeted by a glare.

XoXoxoxoxoxo

O owe nothing snape speech is credited to J.k Rowling,

Sorry about the long update guys, I was just so busy at school

Keep up the Reviews guys and tell me what you think :)


	7. Busted

Disclaimer: I owe nothing.. all the credits go to J.k rowling..

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Well, nice to meet you Miss Granger?" Severus glared at Hermione.

"It's Professor Granger to You, Professor Snape" Hermione replied.

"Tell me Professor Granger, What brings you here in the Dungeons? You have been avoiding me for the entire week, Are you seeking some warm comfort this afternoon?" Severus leaned to the door, and started looking Hermione from foot to head. He immediately notice that Hermione had grown to a beautiful woman, Guess motherhood fitted her well. Then suddenly he immediately notice that Hermione dress robes, 2 buttons undone, which gave him a clear view of her chest.

Hermione notice that Snape was looking at her breast, Damn This Man! Such a Pervert! She turned her back for Snape and fixed her dress robes, While fixing her dress robes, she heard a chuckle from her back, at least now she knew that Snape was enjoying the view. Hermione faced Snape again and took a step closer and whispered to his ears.

"Well" Pausing for a while "It seems to me Professor Snape that your Fiancée is neglecting her duties in sharing and warming your bed or perhaps it's the other way around"

Snape closed the gap by grabbing Hermione's waist and pushed her against the door and said.

"Trust Me Hermione, You're the only One I Want"

"Really? Then How did she become you're fiancée?" Hermione tried to get away from Severus, but Severus locked his arms around her and looked straight to her eyes.

"You pushed me away"

"You Left Me! Do you know how humiliating is it waking up in the morning, knowing that the person you shared intimacy left!" Hermione pushed Severus; tear was escaping from her eyes.

"I….LEFT? You thought I LEFT?, I just went out to fetch you some potions, When I noticed the blood stains in the sheet, I knew by the time you wake up you will experience soreness " Severus stared at Hermione.

"YOU WHAT!" Hermione shouted which attracted the attention of the Slytherin's student passing from the hall.

Snape noticed that Hermione attracted the attention of his students; he turned around and face a little crowd forming at the end of the hall.

"20 points from Slytherin! For being not minding your own business! "Severus glared at his students, When the student saw the anger and fury in the eyes of their House Head, They scrambled to their feet to get away from the couple.

Severus turned back to face Hermione, but she was gone already.

He ran to the Hallway and climbed up to the Gryffindor Tower, to have a chance to talk to Hermione was again, but he was blocked by Professor McGonagall "No running around the halls Professor Snape! You should know that! It doesn't mean that you're a professor you can just bend and brake the rules" She snapped at him But Severus was not paying attention to the woman and said "Have You seen Ms. Granger? I need to talk to her" "What have you done again Severus? Did you frighten the girl again? Can't you just wait for a couple of Months to torment her? "Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows and put her hand or her waist, "I won't let you get near her, We need her here Severus, she is smart! She can help us manage the school! For merlin's sake can you stop being bitter for once?" "Sebastian Granger is my Son" Severus mumbled that Professor McGonagall almost did catch what he was saying.

"What are you saying Severus?" McGonagall blood was starting to boil, how dare Severus claimed the son of her favorite student.

"You heard me, I'm the father of Ms. Granger Son" Severus said it word by word "That is why I need you to step back because I want to talk to her"

Before Professor McGonagall could reply, Severus passed at her noticing that the old woman must be shocked from what she had learned, He reached the quarters of Hermione Granger and whispered the password, What good is being a spy if you are not good with spying? He had been closely monitoring, the mother or his child and His son from the entire week, hoping to have a time, to have a moment alone with Hermione.

When the door opened he quickly searched for Hermione, she found her sitting on her couch. He took a sit next to her and slowly touched her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it.

Hermione looked up and stared at his eyes, she wasn't shocked that Severus got in, When Severus told his side of his story; she was embarrassed and quickly ran away from him.

Severus leaned forward and kissed Hermione, their tongues battled for supremacy, to quench the hunger and loneliness for each other. When they have to pull back for air, Severus kissed Hermione again and said.

"I want to win your heart again, you know, for being the smartest living wizard and witch, we seems dumb" Severus chuckled, but when he noticed the sadness in Hermione eyes.

"What is the matter love? Don't you want to be with me" Severus voice was cracking, he love Hermione with all his heart, more than he could ever love Lily Potter.

"What about Amanda? I won't be your mistress Severus" Hermione started to sob.

"I won't ask you to be, she means nothing to me for I do not even love her, My parents just set us up because they want me to settle down, and to have a heir to continue the family name, they would be shock to learn the I have already have a heir" Severus wiped the tears in Hermione face and kissed her deeply.

Before things before got hot they were interrupted by someone

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

"Hey! Sebastian quit reading that book and come play with us!' Hugo said while trying to beat Albus in Monopoly.

Sebastian raised his head from the book at look at his friends. "We have a quiz in Monday in Transfiguration, unlike you I need to study"

"Bookworm Alert!" Albus said after he threw a pillow at Sebastian, which Sebastian caught by his hand's and put it on his back for support.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Sebastian concentration was ruined, Albus and Hugo are arguing about the rules and exception of the game, noticing that the argument wouldn't stop soon. He picked up is back pack from the tank and started filling it with his books needed for his studying time.

"if any of you guy's need me , I'll just be at Mum's Quarter's" Then he suddenly left his two friends who didn't notice him leaving.

Seabstian was walking to the corridors up to his Mother's Quarter's, he looked around and noticing that nobody was listening, he whispered the password.

'Mum! Can I spend a day with you, because Albus and Hugo -"He never had a chance to finish his sentence cause he was surprised to see what his mother was doing snogging his potion professor Severus Snape. He dropped his bag in the floor. This startled the two people in the living room.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione and Severus moved away from each other, nobody said a word until Seabstian started to ask.

"Mum, what is PROFESSOR SNAPE doing in your quarters and why are you kissing him?"

Hermione glanced at Severus and started to come closer to her son and said.

"Sebastian, I can explain"

"You didn't answer my question mum" Sebastian didn't even look at his mother but instead he observe professor snape facial expression.


End file.
